


Split Solution

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feedism, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Garnet and Jasper are mutual gainers who both enjoy stuffing each other with food.





	Split Solution

"Open." Garnet ordered as she held a spoonful of strawberry ice cream to Jasper's mouth. The quartz licked the sticky pink residue from the previous spoonful off her plump lips, then opened her mouth. Garnet smiled and fed Jasper the spoonful. "Still no brain freeze?" 

"Of course not." Jasper frowned after swallowing the ice cream. "I already ate half a dozen cartons and nothing."

"Correction, seven cartons." Garnet said and showed her the empty carton of strawberry ice cream. "Feel like you got room for more?"

"Of course! Honestly Garnet, do you take me for a weakling?" Jasper huffed. "I always got room for more!" she declared.

Garnet couldn't help but snickered as Jasper tried to get up from the couch. They made such an unlikely pair but they bonded over quite a handful of things. Their skill set, training, Jasper's newfound interest in caring for Steven and assisting the other gems when a mission popped up, and especially food and gaining weight. Garnet lacked the opportunity to indulge in her desire since she had no one to share the experience with. Pearl hated eating, Lapis's attitude drove Garnet off the wall, Amethyst ate too quickly and carelessly for it to be fun, and Peridot was incapable of shapeshifting a digestive system. So it left her thinking she would just have to cope with the fact she would never have anyone to share her fantasy of being in a mutual gaining relationship. That was until Jasper came along. 

When Jasper discovered food she loved it. And when she discovered the world of gaining, she loved it even more. 'Bigger is better' was Jasper's motto, so Garnet wasn't shy about asking her if she was interested in taking part in her dream of a mutual gaining relationship, which Jasper agreed to. So here they were now, both happily feeding each other and packing on the pounds with delight.

"Don't get up, I'll get you another carton." Garnet said. Though it was cute to watch how hard it was for Jasper to get up with her belly so full of ice cream. But Garnet enjoyed feeding her lover more. So she made her way to the fridge, opening the freezer to see they had three cartons of ice cream left. "We got vanilla, butter pecan, and cotton candy. Which one do you want?" she asked.

"Butter pecan." Jasper replied as she lazily stretched her arms. Once again getting comfortable on the living room couch.

Garnet smiled and nodded, grabbing the carton of ice cream and opened it as she made way back to Jasper. "Sure you can eat another carton?" she asked in a teasing manner. Jasper was adorable when she was so full like this. Garnet couldn't help but want to tease her.

"For the last time, yes." Jasper huffed with a roll of her eyes. "I could probably eat the other two cartons in the freezer."

"Oh really?" Garnet chuckled as she got the spoon and scooped out a large spoonful of butter pecan ice cream. "Let's see how you handle this carton first." she said and went about feeding Jasper the first spoonful.

Stars, she loved seeing Jasper like this. Especially since now herself and Jasper were filling out rather nicely in Garnet's humble opinion. Most of Garnet's weight seemed to target her thighs, which now rubbed together, though she had certainly developed a soft muffin top that was becoming very prominent with her form fitting suit. Jasper on the other hand had become very round around her midsection, most of her weight targeting her stomach, though her thighs were still as thick as ever. Plus, she had little stretch marks on her middle and hips as did Garnet.

Garnet couldn't help herself, she stopped feeding Jasper for a moment after a few spoonfuls into the carton and gave Jasper's full middle a rub. 

"Nice and full." Garnet mused, chuckling gleefully as Jasper was unable to help but purr. "Like a fat cat." she added.

"Shut up." Jasper grumbled then went right back to purring. 

Garnet grinned and kept massaging Jasper's taut gut. It was amazing how much both of them had grown, literally. She loved stuffing Jasper to the point where Jasper couldn't move because she was so full with food. Especially sweets, sweets were Jasper's favourite thing to eat. Garnet began purring as well, she just couldn't help herself once she heard the gurgle of Jasper's full gut. Music to her ears! Listening to the soft sounds it would make as it digested food was heaven for Garnet, she could rub Jasper's belly and listen to it forever.

"Garnet, did you forgot about the ice cream?" Jasper asked with a frown. "It's gonna melt."

Garnet held back the urge to sigh. She always got carried away when it came to admiring her lover's round midsection. It was just so soft and could get so firm and rounded out with so much food, how couldn't she coo and admire that? But she had to remember to also take the time to stuff Jasper as well as indulge in giving her stomach the affection it deserved as she stuffed her. Jasper always found just the right balance of giving the weight Garnet gained affection and feeding her whenever it was Jasper's turn to stuff Garnet. So why couldn't she find the correct balance also?

"Sorry." Garnet apologized and got another spoon full of ice cream ready. 

Upon bringing it to Jasper's lips, the bigger gem happily ate the spoonful and licked the creamy smear off the corner of her plump lips. Garnet smiled softly, her mate was so beautiful when she ate. All three of her eyes lingered downwards from Jasper's face and back to her pudgy tummy. Garnet couldn't help but feel proud, because if it wasn't for her, both she and Jasper wouldn't had gotten to gain the weight they managed to put on so far. And the way Jasper carried each pound on her was a sight that made Garnet's heart melt. She couldn't take her eyes off that sight as she once again began to rub Jasper's middle, the carton of ice cream forgotten.

Though not for Jasper.

"Sheesh, Garnet!" Jasper huffed and glared at her.

"Oh shoot..." Garnet said with a frown. Why couldn't she multitask when it came to their stuffing sessions? 

"You do this every single time." Jasper complained.

"I know, I know... Sorry." Garnet apologized a second time. "But you know how I get when you're all stuffed like this. It's too darn cute."

"Flattery will get you no where." Jasper countered. "Though it is appreciated. But I would appreciate it more if that carton of ice cream was in me!" she growled.

The annoyance in Jasper's voice caused her to sigh, Garnet couldn't blame her. It wasn't everyday they got the temple to themselves to indulge in their kinks together. But she just couldn't find that balance between loving on Jasper's belly and feeding her lover. Unless....

Garnet grinned, which was instantly noticed by Jasper.

"What is with that look?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Garnet didn't answer, instead her form glowed brightly as she unfused. Standing before Jasper were Ruby and Sapphire, though both their forms changed drastically since Garnet started to purposely fatten herself up. Both gems were chubby, Sapphire sported a more pear shaped figure while Ruby was an apple.

Jasper blinked upon realizing just what Garnet had in mind. "Heh, alright I'll admit that's a smart idea."

"Of course it is, we thought of it after all." Ruby bragged as she brought her warm hands to Jasper's middle and began to massage it, while Sapphire got the carton of butter pecan ice cream and the spoon.

"Now, less talking and more eating." Sapphire mused and brought the spoonful of ice cream to Jasper's lips.


End file.
